In many lighting applications it may be desirable to be able to modify and replace different parts of the luminaire in order to achieve various lighting effects. Different effects may for example be achieved by changing optical elements such as reflectors or diffusing lenses.
Such optical elements are typically screwed or clamped to the lamp holder. Mounting and removal of the optical elements may be done manually by placing the fingers around the optical element or it may require the use of a tool.
Furthermore, it may be desirable to arrange luminaires in a recess in the ceiling or wall in which they are mounted in order to provide a low visible profile of the luminaire itself. In applications where the luminaire is countersunk into the surrounding material or where the space surrounding the luminaire is otherwise restricted, it may be difficult or even impossible to manually replace parts of the luminaire using conventional techniques once the luminaire is installed as a certain minimum distance between the module to be replaced and the surrounding may be required.